


The Universe Awaits

by welcome2myparade



Series: Anyone Other Than Oliver [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7114528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcome2myparade/pseuds/welcome2myparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of AUs featuring Felicity Smoak and the men (and women) of the Marvel and DC Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reincarnation au: Bucky Barnes and Felicity Smoak

**Author's Note:**

> "Parade, you should be working on Light to my Darkness or Mr. Smoak, why have you started a new story?" I totally blame Awful AUS on tumblr.

Fai, Daughter of Isaiah the Shoemaker, met Jacob, son of Aaron the Soldier, on the day of Jesus Christ’s 22nd year of celebration. 

****

She remembered wearing pale green and brown when she caught his eye. He was riding a silver horse, with gold armor across his chest and a charming smile lighting his handsome face. Both stared at each other for a single moment before Fai ducked her head in shame and disappeared into the markets. 

****

The next day, with her sister Shai at her heel, she met Captain Jacob. He was the son of former General Aaron, master of swords and Jacob had thousands of men by his feet. He charmed her with quiet words and a soft smile and soon had her heart in his hands. 

****

She hadn’t any idea that his heart was hers alone. 

****

It wouldn’t matter as the poor Israeli girl and the rich Roman captain fell in love, for the next moon, Fai was slaughtered for defending her king, Jesus. Jacob fell after her for killing the Roman guard who cut her throat out and defiled her dead body. 

****

Then they awoke once more. 

****

It happened again and again. Fai and Jacob, a story the angels would tell of one another. 

****

Falaen, a captured Greek woman during the times of the Trojan War and her savior, handsome Captain Juran.

****

Fina, Cleopatra’s beloved maid and friend and her lover, Cleopatra’s younger brother, Thoth, who was named for the God of Wisdom. 

****

Felicity Windshire, a rich British woman and her soldier husband, James Windshire of Manchester. 

****

Fara Wilson, a timid artist and her beloved James Barnes. 

****

All fell a horrid death. Falaen was raped and killed by Victor, Juran’s hated opponent and Juran quickly fell too. 

****

Cleopatra killed both Fina and Thoth after revealing hearing what they had done. 

****

Felicity W. died in childbirth, with their twins (Michael and Annabeth) left to James’ mother after James horrid death. 

****

Fara was killed in an automobile accident after hearing of James’ fall.

****

Their love was dreaded, Fai was convinced as she was reborn as Felicity Smoak. She wondered when she would see her beloved once more. Would he have his smoldering blue eyes like his last reincarnation, or perhaps he would have his dark skin and dark eyes that gleamed to her.

****

His eyes were smoldering as she find herself against a metal arm. He was the same, she noticed as before, but his voice was raspy and Russian. 

****

“Felicity, get away from him.” Oliver barked out, angry and despondent. He didn’t want her hurt. Commendable. 

****

Felicity slipped into Israeli and whispered lowly, “ **You live** .” 

****

Jacob slipped into James’ voice as he croaked loudly: “ **For you** .” He declared soundly. 


	2. our prom dates just ditched us for each other let’s show them what they’re missing out on au! Sam Wilson and Felicity Smoak

“What a bastard.” Felicity kept quiet, watching her toes (they were painted the same color of her bright purple dress) and her sparkly white kitten heels. “I knew I shouldn’t have asked out Marie Stewart.” 

****

Felicity froze and looked up with wide eyes at Sam Wilson. He was the hottest guy in Las Vegas High School, the Quarterback of the Football Team, best runner in the Track Team and he was super nice. Not to mention he was really handsome. He had an inch of black hair, dark skin that reminded Felicity of coffee and brown eyes. 

****

“Sam Wilson.” Sam grinned down at her. He was wearing a black suit, a white button up and a purple tie that strangely matched hers. Of course, Marie Stewart was wearing a dress her same color but that was besides the point. Marie’s dress was prettier than hers. Whereas Felicity’s was long and flowy, Marie’s was short, poofy and showed off her pale legs. 

****

“Didn’t Aaron ask you here?” Sam motioned to the tall boy dancing with Marie. 

****

Felicity sighed tiredly. “Yeah, but it was probably a prank.” She shrugged loosely, although she was tears pricking the corners of her eyes. She hoped Sam couldn’t see them. “You know, see who can sleep with the loner nerd first? Whatever. I’ll probably leave soon, anyways.”

****

“Why?” Sam asked, looking at her with big brown eyes. She shrunk under his gaze. “What about your friends?”

****

“I...don’t really...have any friends.” Felicity replied, hands twitching for some kind of device. But her Mom had hid all of her phones tonight, except for the one useless track phone. 

****

“Well, now you do!” Sam grinned. He grabbed her hand and began to drag her on to the dance floor, spinning her against his chest and away once more. “C’mon, lets show Marie and Aaron what their missing.” 

****

After a minute, Felicity nodded and began to dance with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Sam are totally buddies afterwards and she meets Riley and Riley loves her and then she meets Steve and Bucky and the rest of the Avengers (because Civil War never happened; it never happened) and they love her just as much as Sam does and when the Darhk shit happens, Helen Cho fixes her legs and Thor and Loki fly down because they DESPISE Darhk. Then Felicity and Oliver break up (you know why) and Sam comes down and comforts her and suddenly they’re kissing and they realize “why have we not done this before; i love you omg; nat was totally right; nat is always right” and they get married and have six babies and they grow old and Felicity is a grandma that knits doctor who sweaters for her grandkids and Sam is a grandpa who complains about kids these days and steals the new Falcon’s wings and he and Felicity totally fly around while their kids complain: “mom, dad, stahp!”


	3. Chef and Waitress au!Steve Rogers and Felicity Smoak

Steve Rogers wasn’t just a chef, he was a genius. Felicity Smoak had heard those words ever since returning from her rebellion working for Queen Cafe, Starkly Delicious’ greatest competition. 

****

Her parents, the famed Donna Smoak and Anthony Stark, couldn’t help but rave about Steve Roger’s cooking and frankly, Felicity was sick of it. SICK OF IT. She was Oliver Queen’s pastry chef, the best in the business, and what do her parents put her on? Waitressing. Then they say that they’re totally giving HER cafe to Steve Rogers. 

****

Fuck that. She should’ve stayed at Queen’s, but Laurel was pissing her off and she couldn’t stand Oliver’s longing stares. 

****

Natasha Romanoff, a barista with a history of hourglass drawings on cups, introduced Felicity to Steve Rogers. And goddammit, she now knew why her mom loved him so much. 

****

Steve Rogers was like 6’4 with short cut blonde hair and blue eyes and broad shoulders and a charming smile. Natasha and he gave each other looks while he wipes his large hands down his apron, looking nervous. 

****

Felicity HATED him. 

****

Usually, she didn’t hate people. She liked people actually. She was a nice person and her friends could agree with that but she was sick of hearing how he’s so perfect and lol you don’t get the cafe from her parents. 

****

Steve, on the other hand, was confused. Felicity Smoak was gorgeous, tiny and just his type and she HATED him. He didn’t know why. She liked Nat and Clint and even Bucky who ruined Starkly Delicious back in the 90’s because of the HYDRA Cafe. But she hated him and he didn’t know why. 

****

But he wanted some answers, now. 

****

He watched her one slow night as she smiled sweetly to an elderly couple as they leave. He watched her as she juggled two trays of dishes difficulty. 

****

“Need help?” He asked kindly, wiping down the stove. 

****

“No.” Felicity said in short voice. She really didn’t like him. He saw her wobble, one of the dishes tilting and he quickly set down the rag and made to to her, catching one of trays before it fell. 

****

“No help, huh?” Steve grinned at her. She simply glared at her and moved past him, into the kitchen. He sighed and followed her to the dishwasher. “Why do you hate me?”

****

“I’m sorry?” Felicity asked, setting the tray down. She turned around and put her hands on her hips. 

****

“Why do you hate me? I haven’t done anything wrong.”” Steve said, setting his tray down. 

****

She stared at him in disbelief. “Are you mocking me?” She demanded. He was really confused now. “You know, I realize that it was probably pretty to go work for Moira and Oliver Queen but I didn’t think that Dad would replace me with 200 pounds of perfectness.” She flapped her hand toward him. 

****

“Replace?” Steve repeated. “What are you talking about?”

****

She turned back towards the dishes, but Steve caught the bitter look on her face. “Didn’t Dad tell you? He’s giving you Starkly Delicious.” Steve blinked. Wut?

****

“Why would he do that?” Steve asked in bewilderment. 

****

“Because he’s pissed that his daughter went and worked with Queen Cafe? I can’t think of any other reason why he’d put me on….waitressing.” Felicity tossed a fork into the sink roughly. “I’m a pastry chef, Rogers, not a goddamn waitress.” 

****

“I’m sorry.” Steve replied. “But that explains why he’s always laughing.” Felicity paused and Steve continued. “I heard him talking to Rhodey the other day. He said he was messing with someone. Put her on waitressing instead of the kitchen to teach her a valuable lesson. Didn’t think it was you, though.” 

****

Felicity turned with big eyes. 

****

“I also heard him say once she admits that Starkly is better, that she can come work in the kitchen.” Steve gave her a half grin. “And, you know Stark is never going to give me Starkly, right? He doesn’t trust me.”

****

“He doesn’t?” Felicity asked warily. 

****

“No.” Steve shook his head. “Bucky and I were war buddies, but I lost him. When I found him in HYDRA, Stark was adamant that we dump him in the Potomac. It ended up Starkly was split. Your mom, me, Sam, Bucky, Scott, Clint and Wanda on one side and everyone else on the other. Stark even brought in Peter.”

****

Felicity frowned at the thought of her genius brother. 

‘

“It was a mess, but Stark still doesn’t trust me.” He smiled at her. “I’m not getting Starkly. You are.” He paused. “Was that the only reason why you hated me?”

****

“I’m also sick of hearing how perfect you are.” Felicity shrugged. 

****

“Okay.” Steve agreed. He grabbed her hand (holy shit, she’s tiny)  and began to drag her to the oven. 

****

“What are you doing?” She squawked. 

****

“We’re out of souffles. Make souffles.” Steve ordered. 

****

“You’re insane.” Felicity scoffed, but there was a glint in her blue eyes that showed how happy she was to make the souffles. 

****

Miles away, her parents watch behind cameras. 

****

“I ship it.” Donna whispers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate hate hate the ending. Also, I’m in love with this AU. Slade totally has a cupcakeria called “Shado”. Sara and Nyssa are baristas in Queen Cafe and they totally make out when nobody notices. Laurel is Queen’s personal lawyer because Oliver’s a little shit. Digg and Roy are security detail. Thea is a hostess and Oliver and Felicity were chefs. Then there was Barry, Cisco and Caitlin, all waiters. I have this headcanon that Oliver got amnesia in Europe and was brought in by Shado and Slade who were great pastry chefs. Oliver was taught everything by Shado and became a great chef as well.


	4. It’s our first date and cooked my least favorite food ever but I bear through it because I like you too much au!Darcy Lewis and Felicity Smoak

Felicity had to hold in her throw up as she put another piece of the Schwarma food in her mouth. She hated the strange food deeply, mainly because her Mom had experimented with the food back in her younger years and it was disgusting. 

****

“This is great, isn’t it?” Darcy grinned. Felicity blinked for a second. All she could see was Darcy, not her words. Darcy had her dark hair in a neat bun, glasses perched on her nose and she was wearing a very low gray V-Neck, a cut gray skirt and gray flats and a black cardigan. Felicity felt overdressed in her bright blue dress. 

****

“Yeah,” Felicity took a bite, holding back a shudder. “Delicious.” 

****

Her old friend and longtime crushed grinned and reached over, taking her hand, a soft look on her face. “I’m glad we could finally do this, Liss.” Felicity set down her fork and leaned forward. 

****

“Me too, Darce.” She said lightly. Before she could say anything else, she heard a loud voice. 

****

“Is that Darcy Mae Lewis?!” Darcy grimaced at her middle name as Donna Smoak-Lance and Quentin Lance came over, Quentin a little more embarrassed than Donna. 

****

“Hi, Mrs. Smoak.” Darcy smiled lightly. “Here for some Schwarma.”

****

“Yes, I love it.” Donna grinned at Felicity. “I’m surprised you convinced Felicity to eat Schwarma. She hates it. Like, with a passion. I made some when she was 10 or 11 or something and she puked for like two hours, remember that, sweetie?” 

****

“Mom, stahp.” Felicity hissed, cheeks reddening. 

****

“What?” Donna asked as Quentin took her by the elbow and began to drag her away. “Was it something I said?”

****

Both were quiet until Darcy spoke up: “Were you eating it because you didn’t want to make me upset?”

****

“...maybe…”

****

“I’m in love with you.”


	5. I’m at the beach and I saw some asshole kick over your child’s sandcastle and now I have to give them a piece of my mind because I’m a nice person plus you’re really cute au! Natasha Romanoff and Felicity Smoak

Felicity liked vacationing with the team, mostly because Thea brought them to the most lavash and expensive place she could find. This time it was Fiji.

****

Ah, Fiji. She could stay there forever as she crossed her arms behind her head and relaxed. She loved Fiji. Crystal waters, white sand, beautiful people. Her smile suddenly slipped off her face as she witnessed a boy around 14 or 15 with dark skin and curly hair kick a young, redheaded girl’s sand castle over. 

****

The girl looked maybe 5 or 6 with bright red in a ponytail and big green eyes. She was wearing a pink swimsuit that matched Felicity’s own bikini. She looked surprised when her castle was kicked over. 

****

Felicity stood up, ignoring Laurel and Sara’s questioning looks and began to stomp over to the native looking boy.

****

He was speaking in a native accent when he called the girl a “stupid American”. 

****

“Stupid American?” Felicity scoffed. The boy turned around with wide eyes. 

“Miss Smoak.” He gaped. 

****

“I wonder what the hotel would do if I told them what horrible disrespect you’re giving us “stupid Americans.” Felicity sneered. “This girl did nothing but make a sand castle and you messed it up. It was a beautiful sandcastle, too.”

****

“I-I…” The boy looked about to cry. 

****

“Get out of here.” Felicity snapped. The boy ran. Felicity sighed, ran a hand through her blonde hair and sat next to the girl. “I’m Felicity.”

****

The young girl looked up with sharp eyes and said lightly, “I am Ana. Thank you.” 

****

“You’re welcome.” Felicity replied. “Can I help you make another sandcastle? I’m a certified genius.”

****

“So am I.” Ana replied. “Let’s make the  _ best _ castle.”

****

As they began making it, Pepper nudged Natasha. The redheaded woman glanced up and rose an eyebrow. 

****

“Felicity Smoak is making a sandcastle with Ana.” Natasha glanced at her daughter, little Anastasia Romanoff, and rose both eyebrows. Pepper glared at her. “Find out what happened, Romanoff.”

****

Natasha sighed and stood as she was told, stretching her long limbs and she quickly walked over to the two. Ana smiled as she saw her coming closer and said happily, “Hi Mama.”

****

Felicity looked up and froze. Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow and her girl crush stood with her pale skin and black bikini and holy shit, was she building a sandcastle with her crush’s kid?

****

“I-uh, someone knocked her sandcastle over?” Felicity said weakly. 

****  
“And you yelled at them?” Felicity nodded silently. Natasha smiled. “I don’t suppose I could have your number…?”   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ana is Bucky’s biological daughter and he and Natasha both broke up mutually. Natasha stayed single while Bucky started dating Darcy. Natasha and Felicity get married two years later and somehow Natasha gets Felicity pregnant and Virginia Donna Romanoff-Smoak is born. (I blame Loki)


	6. Roommate au! Dick Grayson and Felicity Smoak.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full au name is:   
> You recently answered my online ad looking for a roommate and we’ve only known each other for a week but you’ve discovered my shrine to the The Jonas Brothers and I swEAR IF YOU TELL ANYONE I WILL SHOW THE THE VIDEO OF YOU DANCING TO MAMA MIA au! Dick Grayson and Felicity Smoak.

Dick Grayson nervously stepped back, from the closet and from the Jonas Brother shrine as he heard HER clear her throat. He spun around to see Felicity Smoak, his roommate, in her wheelchair, staring at him solemnly. 

****

“You know what this means, don’t you Dick?” Felicity says in a low voice. 

****

“Are you going to kill me?” Dick whispers, more scared of her than he is of Batman. 

****

“No, Dick.” Felicity smiled. “I’ll just put this video of Nightwing singing and dancing to Mamma Mia on youtube.”

****  
“NOOOOOOOOOOOO!”   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did I just write?


	7. Your dog stole my prosthetic. Again. au!Bucky Barnes and Felicity Smoak

Felicity let out a loud yawn as their was three loud knocks on her door. She was glad that, during the breakup, Oliver kindly let her have the house. (What’s she kidding, she would’ve taken it anyways). Afterwards, she decided to get a dog. A 300 pound white Tibetan Mastiff named Tiny. 

****

It was an appropriate name. 

****

There were three louder knocks. 

****

“I’m coming!” Felicity shouted. She paused midwalk to laugh at her own joke before continuing to the door. When she opened it, she was horrified to see it was her adorably angry looking neighbor with an arm missing. 

****

She didn’t really know much about him, except his name was James, he lived with tiny poodle he called Rebecca and two men (a blonde and an African American) and a redheaded lady came to check up on him every once in awhile. 

****

(Also, Felicity had a giant crush on him.)

****

“I hate your dog.” James hissed. 

****

“I think everyone hates Tiny.” Felicity replied. “He’s a menace. Where’s your arm?”

****

James turned and pointed to Tiny who had a metal arm in his evil clutches. “I want my fuckin’ arm.” James demanded. 

“I’m sorry.” Felicity said, but she was holding back a laugh. 

****

James narrowed his smoldering eyes at her. “Are you...laughing?” She quickly shook her head as he crossed one arm over his chest. The other just sort of stayed there limply. James swore under his breath as he watched Felicity walk up to the giant mutt and take the metal arm away. 

****

“You owe me.” He snapped the arm back onto his shoulder. He twisted it and heard the familiar whir. He glared at the drooling dog. 

****

“D-Do I?” Felicity giggled. 

****

“Yeah.” James started to stomp away. “A date will be sufficient...and stop your dog from from stealing my prosthetic!”

****

Felicity’s smile disappeared and she gaped in shock as her dog marched up to her with a floppy smile. “Did he just ask me out?” She whispered to Tiny. 

****

Tiny just licked her pants leg in reply. 


	8. you’re the mechanic fixing my car. It’s hot as hell how are you wearing that jumpsuit but - OH SHIT YOU’RE TAKING THE TOP HALF OFF. wait you’re wearing a shirt but damn your muscles au! Felicity Smoak and Logan Howlett

_How was he wearing that jumpsuit?_

****

Felicity was honestly confused as she gripped her IPhone tighter in her  hand as the rugged mechanic began to work on Petunia. Petunia was her car, her baby.

****

(and dammit Sara she is not named after Harry Potter’s asshole aunt)

****

The mechanic, a Mr. Howlett, was the shortest and ruggedest man she’d ever met, even more so than Oliver. He looked around an inch taller than her when she was standing (and not in this goddamn wheelchair) with wild brown hair, a cut beard and broad shoulders.

****

She saw him pause and began to unbutton his jumpsuit. _Oh shit, this is not good for my hormones._

****

Mr. Howlett stopped then let out a loud snort. “N-Not good for your hormones?” He bellowed.

****

Felicity gasped in horror. “Did I talk out loud?” _Again?_

****

“Yeah.” Mr. Howlett replied with a wide grin. He took the top half of his jumpsuit off and revealed to be wearing a white tank top.

****

“Oh.” She muttered. “This is embarrassing.”

****

“No, it isn’t. I think it’s cute.” Logan replied.

****

“Wut?” Felicity replied in shock. Logan just grinned and continued to work on her car.

****

Bonus Scene:

****

Felicity felt the life grasp out of her as the man, Striker, lifted her high into the air. He looked pissed and angry and Felicity saw Sara and Oliver desperately trying to get to her with Digg and Roy bringing up the ranks.

****

Suddenly there was a roar and as Striker’s grip tightened, it was suddenly released and Felicity crumbled with her lifeless legs under her. She looked to where Striker was and saw her fiance, Logan, attacking Striker with his former bone claws now silver metal. Then Victor was in front of her, wrapping her up.

****

“Goddamn girlie.” Victor snarled as he sniffed. “Does Logan know?”

****

“That I’m pregnant? Not a chance.” Felicity replied, wrapping her arms around his thick neck. “I just want to go home, Victor.”

****

“OK, just a minute.” Victor muttered, then he muttered something lowly and Logan froze. He then snapped Striker’s neck and sprinted back towards them.

****

“You’re pregnant!?” Logan shouted at her, looking ecstatic.

****

“I want to go home, Logan.” Felicity’s eyes began to fill with tears. Logan softened and took her from Victor.

****

“Me and Lissy’s grunts will deal with the dumbasses.” Victor grunted. “Get her out of here.” Logan nodded, pulled her closer to him and jumped out the window.

****

“Alright, who’s next?” Victor snarled, cracking his knuckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this ‘verse, Logan leaves Striker’s team and gets a job in Starling where he meets Felicity. They start dating and seven months in, Victor finds him and breaks into the suburban home where Felicity is. Unknown to them, Felicity has accidentally unlocked an ancient feral reaction and they form a pack bond, like wolves. Eventually Slade Wilson kidnaps Felicity under Striker’s hold and Striker makes Logan’s bones adamantium. I changed this a little because when he did this, he accidentally made Logan mortal. Felicity will have that chip put into her back before the wedding and five months after the wedding, they’ll have twin girls: Elizabeth Donna Smoak and Laurel Vanessa Smoak.


	9. I work at a bookstore and we close in fifteen minutes and you just ran up to me with desperation in your eyes begging for my help finding these thirty books…holy shit man what are all these even for?? Au! Felicity Smoak and Jane Foster

 

The only reason Felicity was working at  her mom’s best friend’s bookstore was because Aunt Sally was the only one who would put up with her babble. Not even her mom could put up with her babble and she’d lived with Felicity for a little over 17 years.

 

Felicity stood up and stretched from her spot at the cash register. She liked her job. She liked having money for MIT, but she was seriously glad that there was only 15 minutes til closing time. 

 

_ Slam! _

 

Felicity jumped and spun to the door where a girl around, maybe one year younger, with wild caramel brown hair and brown eyes stared back at her wildly. She looked like a mess her blue t-shirt crumpled and her jean pockets inside out. She was even wearing one bright green sneaker on one foot and black TOMS on the other.

 

Felicity lifted her arms up defensively as the girl sprinted towards the counter and slammed down a white sheet of paper with messy scrawling down. “I NEED THESE BOOKS!”

 

Felicity gaped at her but took the paper. Most of the books on it were normal science books they had on hand but then Felicity saw a few weird ones: “Norse Mythology is a Lie by Ireland Jones; True Issues of Weather Telling by Isaiah Michaels; The Ups and Downs to Creating a Wormhole by Antony Stak.”

 

“I neeeeed these.” The girl said. She squinted at Felicity’s chest. “-Felicity. I’m Jane Foster.”

 

“Hi, Jane Foster, I’m Felicity. Smoak. Felicity Smoak...but you read my nametag...sorry,” She cleared her throat. “I think we have most of these but the Ups and Downs one doesn’t look familiar.”  

 

Jane frowned and took back the slip. “That’s because Tony Stark is an asshole and I’m going to throw his smug face off his dad’s tower. Pep will probably help me.”

 

“Tony...Stark? Pepper...Potts…? You’re Thor Odinson’s girlfriend!” Felicity’s eyes widened at her. Jane Foster. Holy shit, Felicity was stupid. 

 

Thor Odinson was one of the football players on the “Avengers”, Marvel High School’s football team. He was tough, built like a battering ram and absolutely gorgeous, and not to mention the heir to a famous modelling company that has been in his family for ages. It was a wonder that Odin Allfather even let his beloved son go to Marvel. 

 

Felicity knew her ex-boyfriend, Oliver Queen, despised Thor with a deep passion. He hated the whole team: Bucky Barnes, Steve Rodgers, Tony Stark, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, Wanda Maximoff and a few others. 

 

“Please, Thor’s just a friend.” Jane said flippantly. “Now, the books...and your number if you could.” 

 

Felicity froze. “My...n-number?”

 

“Yes.” Jane’s face turned pink. “I like to look at beautiful 24/7 and you happen to be extraordinarily beautiful.” 

 

….

 

….

 

“Goddamn, that was smooth.” Felicity whispered. “I’ll be right back with the books AND my number.” 


	10. we met in a grocery store at 3 am and spent five minutes laughing at how weird the word “loofah” is au! Felicity Smoak and Wanda Maximoff (felicity’s not on team arrow au!)

“I-I should probably go.” Felicity was betting her face was bright red from laughing hysterically with the attractive, obviously-not-American woman but she couldn’t help it. It was just too funny. 

 

The woman was named Wanda and she was from the destroyed country of Sokovia and she was one of the people that managed to save hundreds. She lived in Star City now to get some level of normality. (Which was weird because Star City drew danger and plus there were two weirdos in spandex running around and fighting criminals)

 

“Wait,” Wanda whispered, turning gorgeous eyes to Felicity. The five minutes Felicity had laughed with her, she’d realized how pretty Wanda was. She was a good height, had a couple inches on Felicity (and she was wearing heels), had long dark hair and gorgeous eyes that flickered every once in awhile. 

 

“What?” Felicity giggled. 

 

“Loofah.” Wanda whispered. 

 

They both broke out in hilarious cackles. 


	11. I  rear ended you because you braked for a pigeon au! Felicity Smoak and Talia al Ghul (highschool au)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I am so sorry that this chapter has took so long AND that I haven't had time to update my stories. Recently, I got a job at McDonalds and I have a schedule of at least 6 hours a day for four days a week. My Google Drive has also been acting really weird and I haven't really had any ideas. Please be patient with me! 
> 
> I also wanted to ask if I should expand this so it's not just with Marvel and DC characters but like Supernatural, Doctor Who, and other characters like that. 
> 
> Again, sorry for not updating sooner!

Talia knew the moment the tiny blue car slammed on it’s brakes that Felicity Smoak was driving. Not only that she could easily see the Doctor Who sticker but she could easily hear a loud shriek from inside the car. 

 

Talia slid out of her car sleekly and watched Felicity Smoak stumble out looking confused and flabbergasted that this had happened. 

 

Dear God she was adorable. 

 

“THERE WAS A PIGEON.” Felicity shouted when she saw Talia, horrified and scared. “I promise, swear to God. Please don’t kill me.”

 

Talia’s eyes glittered as she stared at Felicity’s person. She was very fond of the girl next door personality. 

 

“Talia?” Felicity squeaked, peeking through her hands to peer at her with big, gorgeous blue eyes. And she was gorgeous. Curly blonde hair that, while being dyed, had the affects of true blondeness (a lot more than Talia’s older sister’s hag of a girlfriend) and she radiated sweetness. 

 

(To be honest, Felicity Smoak reminded Tallia of a cinnamon roll and Talia wanted to taste her sweetness)

 

“Hmm?” Talia met those lovely blue eyes. “There was a pigeon.” Felicity nodded shakily. “I see. Oh well.” Talia glanced at her car for a mere second before turning her attention to the cinnamon roll in front of her. “I’ve been wanting a new car. My father will gladly pay for the damage.”

 

“What?” Felicity asked. She looked at the major damage on Talia’s precious Lambo and Talia figured she heard how Talia preened over the car. It was her Baby. 

 

“For a price, of course.” Talia flipped her hand vacantly. Felicity cringed and nodded, a look of submission on her face. Talia narrowed her eyes. She had seen the way Felicity spoke with Oliver Queen and Nyssa Al Ghul and it was not with  _ submission _ , but control and confidence. Talia wanted to see that confidence come to life. 

 

“What’s the price?” Felicity asked quietly, playing with her fingers. 

 

“I would like to accompany you to Prom.” Talia kept a stoic look on her face. Felicity snapped her eyes up, her face now pink and her eyes wide. 

 

“W-What?” Felicity stumbled over her words. “Why?”

 

“Whatever do you mean?” Talia frowned. 

 

Felicity dropped her shoulders. “I’m not anything special. Just plain ol’ Felicity. And you - you’re Talia Al Ghul, the prettiest, smartest and - and captivating girl in our high school! You don’t want me!”

 

“Felicity Smoak, I have wanted you ever since you walked into our school on the first day of Freshman year. Now...will you allow me to accompany you to our school dance?” Talia asked gently, taking a step towards her with her hand outstretched. 

 

“I-” Felicity stared at her in shock before nodding with a flush on her cheeks. “Yes.” 

 

Talia couldn’t help but smirk. She wasn’t ever going to let this girl go. Then her smirk fell. Her beautiful Felicity had horrible self esteem, most likely from her ex. 

  
Talia Al Ghul was going to put the fear of God into “The Arrow” Oliver Queen. 


	12. Hotel AU! Felicity Smoak and Clint Barton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stupid button I press to make the door open automatically is broken and my wheelchair makes it absolutely impossible for me to reach the door so you, my really nice and attractive doorman, are now opening the door for me every day (Hotel) AU! Felicity Smoak and Clint Barton

The only thing Felicity knew about her doorman at SHIELD Hotel was that he was tall, had muscular forearms and was attractive. She also knew that he always made eyes at the gorgeous redhead at the front counter, Natasha, and that he had hearing aids that he always forgot to turn on if he turned them off. 

 

She didn’t know that his first name was Clint or that he used to have an older brother named Barney or even that he was in the circus and knew martial arts like the back of his hand. She didn’t know that he liked whiskey over bourbon or country over pop or even he liked to climb through the vents instead of going through the front door like a normal person. 

 

Still, Felicity had a massive crush on him. 

 

But she knew that ever since the whole paralyzed thing happened, nothing was going to happen with C. Barton. Nobody wanted a paralyzed girl, especially not someone who was probably having sex with the gorgeous redhead at the counter. 

 

Felicity had come to that conclusion two weeks ago and while it saddened her and made her more quiet than usual (something Digg and Oliver had noticed), she knew she had to get over it. So she bucked up and steadfastly ignored the handsome, muscular, kind doorman in favor of moving on with her life and helping Oliver with his campaign. 

 

So here she was, pushing the GODDAMN BUTTON FOR THE DISABLED, and it wouldn’t open. The door wouldn’t open. 

 

“Miss Smoak?” Felicity felt her upper body jump as C. Barton leaned over her and (shit shit muscular gorgeousness SOSOS helahp) opened the door for her. She felt herself blush and looked up at him with wide eyes.

 

“T-Thanks.” She stammered over her words like an idiot. C. Barton gave her a faint smile as she rolled into the hotel. Felicity saw the beautiful redhead raising her eyebrows at him and she immediately shushed herself, rolling over to the elevator. 

 

Good job, Smoak, she thought as she pushed the button, make a fool of yourself in front of your doorman’s girlfriend. Idiot. The doors opened revealing another one of the patrons to be stepping off: Isabel Rochev.

 

Felicity kept her eyes forward and she rolled into elevator. She could feel Isabel’s cruel gaze as she turned the chair around and reached for her button. A tanned hand covered it before she could hit it. 

 

“Smoak.” Isabel said coldly. Felicity flinched at the scathing gaze. “Oliver isn’t answering my texts.” 

 

“I wonder why.” Felicity muttered. “Isabel, I need to get to my floor.”

 

“The only reason-” Isabel leaned forward with the iciest look Felicity had ever seen, “-that Oliver will not call me is because he’s still hung over you. No idea why, though.” Isabel’s eyes trailed to Felicity’s useless legs in disgust. 

 

She felt her cheeks redden. 

 

“That’s enough.” Isabel turned around where C. Barton was standing with a cold look on his face. 

 

“Excuse me?!” Isabel said in a shrill voice. 

 

“You’re not excused.” The redhead (Natasha?) said. She crossed her arms over her starched white button down and stared at Isabel with a scorching gaze. 

 

“I’m sure your boss will be quite upset when he heard how disrespectful…” Isabel started with a huff. 

 

“And I’m sure he’ll be quite angry when he heard how disrespectful you’re being to Felicity Smoak, the CEO of Palmer Technologies.” C. Barton retorted icily. “Leave. Now.” 

 

Isabel looked from C. Barton to the redhead before finally huffing angrily and stomping away. 

 

“You didn’t have to do that.” Felicity said quietly. 

 

“It was either that or keep swooning over you.” The redhead scoffed. She looked over at him and glared. “Ask her out, you idiot.” With that, she stalked away with a sway of her hips. Felicity widened her eyes at him. 

 

  1. Barton looked highly embarrassed. “I...uh...please go out with me?”



  
Felicity help but grin. “I’d love to.”


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Reincarnation AU! Bucky Barnes and Felicity Smoak Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for not writing all summer. I have a job that keeps me busy and writer's block is a bitch. Anyways, I saw the whole Mr. Smoak thing and I really am sorry. :( It'll be fixed soon, I'm sure, so just keep waiting. Anyways, enjoy the second part of the Reincarnation AU! and I already plan on making a part three of this, just so you know. ;)
> 
> P.S: Sorry it's so short.

Not a moment after he spoke, she was lifted from his arms and Barry had pushed into Oliver’s body. Her heart thumped as he went wild with anger. 

“Let me go.” She shouted angrily, flailing in her friend’s arms. Tears pricked her eyes as Oliver shoved her into Laurel and Jacob drew his gun towards Oliver, rage twisted on his handsome face. “Please, Laurel!”

“We’re going to get you somewhere safe, Felicity.” Laurel said fiercely. 

“I’m safer with him!” Felicity retorted. “ **Please don’t hurt them, my love. They don’t know what they’re doing.”** Jacob’s eyes caught her own as he heard her cry. His eyes softened. 

“No one here speaks whatever the hell you’re saying, Barnes.” Iron Man dropped from the sky with a thud. “Hey, Widow Wannabe, let go of the blonde bombshell before Barnes decides to put a bullet in your ass.” Laurel faltered, looking angry and Felicity took this time to shove her elbow in her gut and flip her over her shoulder. While everyone was looking in shock, she took this time to sprint over to Jacob and throw her arms around his neck, burying her nose into his chest, relishing the familiar closeness. 

She felt his metal arm tighten harshly on her waist as he murmured into her ear.  **“Nothing will tear you from I. I will protect you, beloved, and keep you and our children safe from harm.”**

“ **You will still give me children? After all the pain we’ve been through, you would allow me to bring a child to the world.”** She whispered. His grip tightened. 

“Alright, lovebirds. Let’s go to the Arrow’s super - not so secret - hideout so we can explain Blondie and Inspector Gadget’s forbidden love story.” Iron Man said dramatically. 

“Shut up, Stark.” Captain America said. “He’s right, though. It’d be best to go somewhere quiet.”

“Star Labs is closer.” Barry muttered. 

“Then we’ll go there.” Black Widow said, appearing behind him with a blank look on her beautiful face. Felicity frowned towards her. Why did she have to be so beautiful in front of her beloved? As if he could hear her thoughts, Jacob nuzzled his nose into the top of her hair and began to whisper soft nothings in Israeli and Egyptian and Russian. 

“Disgusting.” Iron Man said. “To the Flash Cave!.” 

“Don’t call it that.” Barry warned. “Caitlin’ll have your head.” Then he was gone, in a (excuse the pun,) flash. 

“Who’s Caitlin?” Hawkeye dropped down from his perch. “Is she hot?”

“Caitlin Snow.” The Black Widow said curtly. 

“Oh. Never mind.” Hawkeye muttered. “I’m not fucking with Firestorm’s wife.”

“Smart plan.” Iron Man retorted. 


End file.
